Pink Christmas
by Professor Pang
Summary: It's year 2004, and Remus and Tonks survived. A oneshot on their Christmas Holidays with their family. R&R!


**This is a few oneshots on the Lupin's Christmas. I don't own anything.**

**20 December 2004**

Remus stepped over the threshold to his and Dora's house. She had put up the Christmas decorations while he was at work. Usually they'd both go to work and get home about the same time, but since she was halfway pregnant with their fourth child, she was staying home.

He heard that the WWN was on in the kitchen, and he could smell that Dora was making ginger breads.

He pulled off his coat, and walked to stand in the doorway to the kitchen. She stood with her back toward him, and he could see that she was wearing a Santa hat, clashing horribly with her pink hair. She was singing along to _Last Christmas_.

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to…"

Remus loved to hear his wife sing. Why'd she stop? She was supposed to sing "someone special".

"A werewolf," Dora summoned and put the ginger breads into the oven.

Remus chuckled quietly. He was happy she hadn't seen him yet - Mad-Eye would've scolded her for not being constant vigilant - she usually never wanted to sing in front of anyone. Except to their one-year-old son - who was currently sitting by the table, a pile of ginger breads in front of him.

"Once bitten, and twice shy. I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye. Tell me baby, do you recognize me?"

The one-year-old laughed a pealing laughter. He'd held one of the biscuits in his hands, and finally succeeded to break it into two.

Dora turned and smiled at him. "I hope you recognize me, baby, I'm your mother. Y'broke it? Good boy. Can I have one?" she took a biscuit from his pile.

"Nooo!" he protested.

"Yes!" she held her tounge out to him.

"Nooo!"

"Oh yes. I'm your mother and I can do whatever I want to."

"Nooo!"

Dora popped the biscuit into her mouth, looking smug.

"Nooo!"

"Stop teasing him," Remus said, stepped forward, and grabbed the part of the biscuit that was still outside her mouth, and tried to pull it out. Dora gritted her teeth to keep it. It broke into two.

Dora swallowed. "Y'broke it? Good boy!"

Remus laughed and encirceled her waist with his arm. "Where are the rest of the pack?"

"Harry and Ron picked them up. They were going to go and help Fred and George in the shop."

He pecked her lips. "Disappointed?"

"Yes," she pouted. "I'd love to come, but this stupid belly gets in the way. Ron said I'll demolish half of the place if I go there. That's why I'm going we're going to visit Hermione now."

"I'm not following you..."

"I'll demolish half _Ron's_ place instead. Geddit?"

"Uh, guess so."

"Good. I'll just summon some biscuits and we'll go, 'kay?"

"Mhm." Remus pecked her cheek and turned to the baby. "C'mon boy, we're visiting Hermie."

**24****th**** December 2004**

Christmas Eve. All the Lupin kids - and the Lupin mother - were hyper about it.

Remus sighed.

Nymphadora Lupin was running around the house with Alastor Lupin on her back and Teddy Lupin chasing after them.

Remus sat in the sofa with Sirius in his lap, watching them running past him for the seventh time. She didn't even look tired.

"Did you know that your mother is insane?" he asked Sirius. "Really mental, actually. She used to be an Auror. But they found out that she was mad and decided to put her into an asylum. But she escaped."

"Don't teach him to lie!" Dora called.

"I'm telling him a fairy tale," he called back.

"Yeah, right." Dora sat down beside him and took Sirius into her arms. "Y'know somethin' else? Your dad is a crazy werewolf. Mad. Insane. Mental. He was in the asylum before me. That's where I found him."

"Really?" Teddy giggled.

"Nah," Dora said and tickled him. He fell into a squirming pile on the floor, laughing. Alastor replaced her and tickled him until he was red in the face - and hair - with laughter.

**25****th**** December 2004**

It was Christmas morning. Remus and Dora was laying awake in bed, waiting for their children to wake up.

Teddy woke Alastor and they ran into their parents' bedroom. "Mummy! Daddy! Santa was here last night!"

"Of course he was," Dora said nonchalantly, sitting up. "I told you so, didn't I?" Teddy hadn't quite believed in his mother's tales about Father Christmas. She blamed it on Ron's influence.

"What did you get?" Remus asked them.

"_Toy brooms_!" the boys called in chorus. Their parents looked at each other.

"I am _so_ going to kill Ron and Harry," said Dora calmly.

Remus put his arm around her shoulders. "Take it easy, love."

"Can we try them?" the boys asked, overall excited.

"At the Burrow you can try them," Dora said. "With Harry and Ron."

The boys cheered and ran into their room.

Dora turned to Remus. "Those brooms will be the death of me. I promise."

**Y'want more? Review!**


End file.
